Tim Tsukuda
Tim Tsukuda is the second main protagonist in the Moment Spirit Franchise, but a minor protagonist to two spin-offs (Young Extreme Makeover: Home Edition Kids and TP-TH-7 and the Gang). He is Krista Ulrich's love interest, and longtime guitarist of the Moment Spirit. Character Bio Tim Tsukuda has a little bit of Japanese as his race, due to his Japanese ancestors marrying white people. He and Krista Ulrich get along well together, causing them to fall in love each other. He is just like her, he's been looking forward to be heroic. He is also the male leader to the band, since he formed it with Krista. Media Movies *The Moment Spirit (debut) *Young Extreme Makeover Home Edition Kids *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition *TP-TH-7 and the Gang *The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life *The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal *The Moment Spirit: Battle for the Exterminators *The Moment Spirit: Legendary Bejeweled Princesses *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 2: The Battle of Mysteries *The Moment Spirit Sealife *The Moment Spirit: Mysterina's Final Days *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 1.5 *TP-TH-7 and the Gang with the Riot Gurlz *The Moment Spirit Halloween *The Moment Spirit Christmas *The Moment Spirit Pixies *The Moment Spirit Vacation Case *The Moment Spirit: Into the Future *Young Extreme Makeover Kids 3: The Future is Here *TP-TH-7 and the Gang went the Future *Arena of a Guitar Hero 5 Competition 2.0 *The Moment Spirit: The Special Tour (final appearance) TV Series *The Blood Season *The Nauseous and Death Trap Season *The Today is Tomorrow Season *The Black Falling Hope Season *The Rest of Hands in Peace Season *The Suffered by a Demon Season *The Self-Titled Season *The Seventh Wake Season *The Good Past is Dead Season *The Latex Spine Season *The Where to Run in Dark Season *The Final Strike Season Appearance Tim has a long hair, and wears ripped t-shirts or open vests, skinny pants, chokers, belts, bracelets, fingerless gloves, sometimes armbands, and even tall slight-platform boots. He has a tattoo on his right thighs that has a skull. Another one is on his right hand that is the mad skull. In the prequel, he has a brown long hair, no makeup, and wears cyan or white clothing. He has a t-shirt, long jeans, and untied sports shoes. Gallery See under Tim Tsukuda/Gallery Trivia * Tim always comments that dancing to songs that are by Yuichi Asami's 2MB alias drunk is often to be confusing one of these days. * Tim was injured five times in his childhood, and one time in his teenhood. ** His seventh injury was shown in the franchise. * Tim Tsukuda is one of the characters who had Japanese ancestors that keep on marrying white people. ** He will marry a white person that is a chick as well. * Tim dies at least twice in the franchise. * After sleeping on a couch, Tim's illness triggers. ** Tim also gets sick often in earlier episodes. * When the band was formed, Tim Tsukuda started as a rhythm guitarist, but Nick Miller isn't going to be the lead guitarist, so Krista Ulrich changed Tim to be lead, while Nick is changed to rhythm. ** Since Nick left the band, Tim became both lead and rhythm guitarist, alongside with Alexia Upton. * Tim kept his hair long. ** He makes Krista Ulrich happy. ** He keeps it to rock out. ** He wants to have long hair record in the Tsukuda family. ** He dislikes getting haircuts. * Tim's nickname is "Yuichi" by Rhonda Warren. When it was given as a nickname, she discovers that there was a guitarist of Shadow named Yuichi Sumimoto. Both play guitar as their main instrument to their band(s). That's where she gets his nickname from. ** Tim's girlfriend's nickname is Asami. There is a running gag of Tsukiko Uchida's idol's name being heard by. ** Also, his nickname from Thomas Whickery is "Monstre" which means "Monster" in French, as much as his annoyance. * Tim has a problem of writing his real name in English form. He keeps putting it on the Japanese version, but he fixes it as soon as possible. * Tim is the host of Fire Emblem marathon if it's only him, Ty, Miles, and Dallas John. ** The only Fire Emblem games that Tim hates the most are both of Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, because Marth has been messed up not being mirage in both games. Tim's not the only one that hates these games, Ty also hated the game too, because he thinks the game doesn't make any sense, especially mixing it Shadow Dragon and Awakening (their time is set thousands of years apart), which he thinks that's too sickening for him. * Tim is being the victim to every blankets he use when Krista Ulrich pulls it out, and Alexia Upton laughs. * Just like Sid Winter, Tim Tsukuda is allergic to peanuts. He swells up after encountering with peanuts in his body. His girlfriend is known to keep his epipen in her purse, or in the Moment Spirit bag. ** He actually swells up after eating the fries that have peanut oil in them when they were made by Orphah Blinkley in the Nauseous season. ** Tim's peanuts allergies are more severe than Sid's. * Tim has relatives that speak Japanese. Category:Male Characters Category:The Moment Spirit Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Arena Characters Category:Young EMHE Characters Category:TP-TH-7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Lead Guitarists Category:Rhythm Guitarists Category: Born Between March 29 and April 27 Category:1997 Birth Category:Americans Category:Characters with More Than One Life States Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Fairies Category:Mermaids and Mermans Category:The Moment Spirit members Category:Girlish Guys